Online search driven by Web-based search engines has proven to be one of the most significant uses of computer networks such as the Internet. Computer users can employ a variety of search tools to search for content using different user interfaces and search methods. In some circumstances, mobile device users can also access Internet search tools to search for content. With recent improvements in wireless data communication functions and the data processing capability of mobile terminals, the use of the Internet through mobile terminals is increasing.
However, users of mobile devices such as cell phones may encounter difficulties using search technologies intended for larger devices such as desktop personal computers (PCs). Difficulties include the inability to display appropriate content, difficulty entering queries and taking other suitable actions such as navigation in an environment adapted to full screen displays, full-sized keyboards, and so on.
Studies have shown that people tend to want to focus on web site content and not necessarily the capabilities of their web browser when they are conducting browsing activities. Yet browser designs tend to focus on a user interface that emphasizes the browser's capabilities, thus making it more challenging for a user to focus on a web site's content. It can thus be difficult to find an appropriate balance between screen real estate devoted to content and quick accessibility to web browser control, particularly because the proper balance may differ from user to user.